1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to grips for tennis rackets and the like and more particularly relates to molded, one-piece, slip-on grips having a particular internal configuration for closely conforming to and being non-rotationally retained on elongated tennis racket handles of various cross-sectional shapes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art contains many molded, one-piece, slip-on grips for use on the elongated handles of tennis rackets, golf clubs and the like. Examples of such grips may be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,848,871; 3,674,267 and 3,833,218.
The prior art molded, one-piece grips for tennis rackets have been less than totally satisfactory as the grips were difficult to assemble to the handles, tended to spin or rotate relative to the handles unless specifically configured to conform to the particular tennis racket handle or fixed thereto as by a screw or the like and/or tended to fit the handle poorly causing the grip to feel uncomfortable to the user. Specifically internally configured grips create a production and inventory problem in view of the many different configurations which would be required to accommodate the many differently shaped tennis racket handles while fixing the grip to the handle is an expensive assembly operation and often results in a less than satisfactory tennis racket.